


Black Out

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Hurt, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/>a friend prompted happy jessica/trish and i inverted it and wrote sad jessica/trish instead lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place before the series begins

Jessica wasn’t sure if the pictures were blurry because she was squinting at her phone in the dark, or if the bottle of whiskey she’d finished off was making her see double. She tried to turn the brightness down, but in her drunk haze she ended up setting a timer twice and accidentally turning her phone to airplane mode. The battery was going to run out soon, and then she would really be shit out of luck.

Somehow she’d found herself curled up in her bed. The sheets stank like booze; she might have spilled some. She still had her jeans on which was annoying because they definitely weren’t comfortable enough to sleep in. She didn’t bother trying to take them off though, she just kept paging through her camera roll.

Most of the pictures were ones Trish had taken. A lot of them were selfies of her smiling; blonde-haired, bright eyed and gorgeous. Jessica seemed to be lurking in the background of each one, flipping off the camera or making an otherwise unpleasant face.

There was a really stupid picture of when Trish braided strands of their hair together, a black and blonde swirl that ended up looking more messy than anything else. Jessica barely remembered taking the photo. Not because it was a memory easy to forget, but because the booze was blocking access to most of her more intelligent thinking at the moment.

She missed Trish so much she wanted to scream. Jessica wasn’t going to admit that, though. Oh no. She would much rather swipe through the pictures on her phone and torture herself that way.

Jessica soon came across blurry photos that she struggled to decipher for quite a while before her inebriated brain put two and two together.

Dorothy refused to give up any physical family photos so Jess had gone over and snapped pics of some more cherished memories from the photo albums with her phone. The photos were all glossy so taking pictures of them had ended up a glare-filed mistake, but she’d tried. For Trish, she had tried.

Though the photo of a photo in her phone was terrible, she could just make out the image of her and Trish sitting side by side on a couch. They were so young and small and innocent.

Jessica’s face felt hot. She wasn’t crying or anything but she did sniffle. She wished she had another damn bottle of whiskey.

Her phone went black, battery dead.

Jessica blacked out too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
